Laissant loin derrière nous le manoir des Malefoy
by Elemyah
Summary: L'effort pour me relever fut surhumain, bien que je pris appuie sur Ron. Je ne compris pas les mots criés par Harry. Bellatrix fit un dernier geste. Et le manoir des Malefoy disparu de ma vision.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys ! Voici un texte que j'ai commencé il y a un moment, que j'avais laissé tombé, et que je viens finalement de terminer. J'ai essayé de respecter l'ordre des choses du livre, c'est assez court, mais j'ai peur de "gâcher" ce que j'ai fais si j'en rajoute. Je vous laisse lire ^^

(Même si aucun de nous ne sait réellement ce qu'il sait passé dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages pendant que Harry creusait la tombe de Dobby, rien ne m'appartient.)

* * *

Nous avons atterris sur une plage. Laissant loin derrière nous le manoir des Malefoy. Je m'agrippais à Ron en fixant Harry, qui tenait le petit corps de Dobby entre ses bras. Le couteau de Bellatrix n'avait pas raté sa cible.

« Dobby…non…AU SECOURS ! » hurla Harry.

Il était affolé, dépassé. Ron me montra d'un signe de tête une maison, et m'emmena à l'intérieur. Nous avons croisé plusieurs personnes qui semblaient rejoindre la plage. Mes pensées se mélangeaient, je revoyais Bellatrix, j'aperçus Fleur, puis Bill. On m'assit sur une chaise, Ron, devant moi, me parlait, je ne retenus que les mots : « ça va aller » et « emmener de quoi te soigner ».

J'avais eu si peur. Peur du loup-garou. Peur d'elle. Peur qu'ils appellent leur maître, qu'on ait perdue, ou qu'ils s'en prennent aux garçons. Qu'ils s'en prennent à Ron. Puis elle m'avait emmené, seule. J'avais eu tellement mal, j'avais tout oublié: pourquoi nous étions là, qui ils étaient, qui j'étais. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle m'arrachait le cœur, littéralement.

J'aurais été fier de dire qu'à un moment si proche de la mort, je m'étais battu pour la liberté, dire que j'avais lutté en pensant à mes parents, ou à Ron. Mais non. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, et à ma vie. Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'enfuir. Je voulais simplement m'y accrocher, par pur égoïsme. Ou par instinct.

Elle m'avait posé des questions, des phrases que je n'avais même pas comprises. Elles n'avaient pas de sens pour moi, ou bien était-ce la douleur qui m'avait embrouillé ? Ensuite, tout était flou, je me souviens de la voix de Ron, du soutien de ses bras, de son regard où se mêlait terreur et fureur. Puis cette maison.

Fleur déposa sur la table plusieurs objets, dont un bol contenant une pommade blanche, et une serviette humide :

« -Tiens, c'est pour les bleus. Et ça, c'est pour les coupures, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci.

-Merci beaucoup, Fleur, répondit Ron. »

Elle me sourit puis se retira. Je tentai de nettoyer les entailles qui se trouvaient sur mon corps. Mais je tremblais trop. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, mes nerfs ne tiendraient plus longtemps.

« Ca va aller, me dit Ron. On s'en est sortit. » Il attendit que je lève les yeux vers lui puis continua :

« Ca tient du miracle, mais on s'en est sortit. »

Il me sourit gentiment. Dire que ma gorge était serrée serait un euphémisme, je réussis pourtant à murmurer :

« J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu, que s'était finit. »

Ron s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai cru que j'allais…, » je perdis le contrôle de ma voix et sentis des larmes glisser le long de mes joues, Ron me serra fort contre lui. Je m'agrippai à son pull.

« C'est finis maintenant, on n'est plus en danger ici. Il faut que tu te soignes, et que tu te reposes. »

Je ne me rappelle pas combien de temps je suis restée blottis contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son pull, les coudes repliés entre lui et moi, mais je sentais ses bras autour de mon corps, une de ses mains caresser tout doucement mon dos, et son torse se soulever lentement, contrastant avec son cœur que j'entendais cogner encore terriblement vite. Contre lui, mes larmes ne semblaient plus couler, mais j'avais encore mal de partout, comme si on venait de me ruer de coups, et mes jambes ne me tenaient presque plus. Mon cœur, lui, reprenait difficilement un rythme normal, comme si on l'avait stopper un instant dans sa course régulière.

Sans détacher mes doigts de son vêtement, je relevai la tête pour trouver son regard. J'essuyai mes yeux et tentai de reprendre contenance, en changeant de sujet :

« -Tu as vu Harry ? Où est-il ?

-Je vais aller voir, mais toi il faut que tu soignes ces blessures, répondit-il d'un ton décidé. »

En gardant un bras dans mon dos, il m'emmena dans l'entrée où Fleur venait apparemment de refermer la porte sur Dean. Ils échangèrent un regard et Fleur lui assura gentiment:

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

Elle m'accorda un regard rassurant et fit glisser son bras autour de mes épaules. Je cherchai les yeux de Ron pour le remercier d'avoir été présent, mais surtout pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus, dans son regard, la terreur qu'il renvoyait quelques instants plus tôt, dans ce manoir sinistre. Je fus apaisée d'y trouver le soulagement, le calme, et la tendresse dont j'avais besoin.

Fleur me fit faire demi-tour et me guida doucement vers les escaliers. Ce fut seulement lorsque j'eus atteint la chambre, à l'étage, que j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer.

* * *

Merci d'être passé ! Votre avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Minuit moins quart. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond, Ron n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Chose contre nature, devenue fréquente depuis quelques jours. Ce soir chez son frère, il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Dire qu'ils s'étaient enfuis du manoir paraissait surréaliste. Bien que la tentative de destruction du plus grand sorcier noir par trois étudiants puisse aussi paraître irréelle, tempéra-t-il.

Mais tout de même, ils avaient échappé aux mangemorts ! Pas sans dommage, certes, il y avait Dobby. Enfin, il n'y avait plus, admit-il amèrement. Ollivander, Luna et Dean étaient blessés, et secoués, mais entiers. Harry, lui, semblait être différent. Le courage chaleureux et le besoin urgent de justice qu'il transmettait autour de lui jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient transformés en une rage de vengeance froide et solitaire, qui prenait, jours après jours, une couleur d'obsession envers les Reliques de la Mort.

Et puis il y avait Hermione. Hermione qui avait été plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle serait torturée d'ailleurs ? Cela paraissait tellement inconcevable. Pourtant ses hurlements de douleur avaient été bien réels, eux. Ron les entendait encore. Le fait d'être totalement impuissant face aux plaintes arrachées de ses lèvres l'avait emporté, enragé. Ses cris avaient déraciné ses sens. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir été surpris par la présence d'autres prisonniers. Il avait seulement eu conscience que ses poings heurtaient violement la porte qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Hermione, conscience de ses cris suppliants, conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Réduit au silence alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors qu'elle souffrait.

Sa voix déchirée. Voilà ce dont il se souvenait. Chacun de ses cris le giflait, le broyait. Et le silence qui suivait le tenait en haleine, attendant piteusement de savoir si elle n'était plus torturée ou s'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, bon sang ! On lui avait volé la personne qu'il ne voulait plus blesser - même dans des excès de jalousie, il se l'était promis - et il n'était même pas capable de la protéger des autres. Il était pitoyable.

Ron se tourna rageusement, emportant la couverture qui le recouvrait. De nouveau il se sentait misérable. Il prit une grande inspiration. Tout n'était pas complètement sombre, après tout, Hermione était vivante non ? L'âme écorchée par ces trop longues secondes effrayantes et répugnantes, mais vivante. Il pouvait presque l'entendre dans la chambre adjacente. L'imaginer se tourner encore et encore sous ses draps, tourmentée par de mauvais souvenirs, ou de sombre cauchemars. Ici, au levé du jour, les visages témoignaient du manque de sommeil accumulé. Chacun s'inquiétait de revivre ou d'imaginer des moments effrayants lorsque le soleil se couchait.

Le silence nocturne fut momentanément dérangé et Ron, surpris, observa la chambre inexplicablement calme. Harry et Dean étaient immobiles, rien n'attira son attention. Il fixa quelques secondes la porte, avant de comprendre que le mystérieux bruit venait forcément de quelqu'un qui avait frappé contre le bois. Il se leva rapidement, et, en silence, traversa la chambre. Dans le couloir se trouvait Hermione, une moue gênée sur les lèvres, ses doigts tripotant nerveusement une bretelle de son pyjama. Elle s'excusa en chuchotant :

« -Je suis désolé de te déranger, je te réveille ?

-Non, non, …du tout, répondit précipitamment Ron. »

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour jauger sa réponse, mais préféra continuer.

« Je voulais te demander si vous aviez une couverture de plus dans votre chambre. Un pull fera l'affaire sinon. »

Toujours dans l'obscurité, Ron trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans l'unique armoire de la chambre. En passant devant son sac il empoigna un pull, puis regagna le couloir. Il referma la porte sur lui et tendit ses trouvailles à Hermione. Un silence gênant s'installa, puis Ron estima que si elle restait dans le couloir, c'est que la jeune femme attendait quelque chose de lui. Il fit une tentative de conversation…

« Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

…qu'il trouva pitoyable. Hermione eu une moue mi-dégoutée, mi-amusée. Comme gênée de se confier à lui.

« -Non. Quand je ferme les yeux je ne suis pas tranquille…même si je sais que chez Bill on ne risque rien.

-Tu… »

Ron chercha désespérément une formulation acceptable.

« …ça t'aiderais si j'étais là ? Enfin je veux dire… »

Il bredouilla, conscient que sa question était confuse et osée. Puis, il regarda discrètement Hermione, espérant une réaction – positive, de préférence. Elle levait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Enfin, après une seconde qui laissa amplement à Ron le temps de rougir, elle saisit sa demande et murmura :

« -C'est gentil…mais je ne veux pas te déranger, tu devrais te reposer à l'heure qu'il est, Ron.

-Non non ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon je ne trouve pas le sommeil, alors… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sans oser dire que, quitte à rester éveiller, il préférait être avec elle. Sans oser, non plus, sous-entendre que sa présence, à lui, pouvait l'apaiser. Hermione n'étant pas du genre à demander de l'aide pour n'importe quoi – comme s'endormir – alors, il apprécia le regard gêné qu'elle lui adressa pour acquiescer, en silence.

Juste avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre, elle se retourna vers Ron et lui indiqua, d'un froncement de sourcils habituel, de ne pas faire de bruit. Luna semblait dormir paisiblement.

Ron s'appliqua donc à être le plus discret possible lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Hermione se recoucha, en installant sur elle les nouvelles couvertures. Le jeune homme s'allongea à même le sol et fixa le plafond. La lumière laiteuse de la lune éclairait la chambre et adoucissait les ombres.

Il sentit les doigts de Hermione se poser sur son torse, et il empoigna sa main, doucement. La sentir aussi proche de lui l'apaisait.

Les hurlements et l'angoisse du manoir firent une brusque apparition dans son esprit, comme un lourd rideau noir qui tombe, sans prévenir. Ron ferma immédiatement ses paupières pour imposer le silence à ces souvenirs. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le visage de son amie. Hermione semblait dormir.

Il voulait la consoler, la soulager des mauvais moments qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais finalement, c'est elle qui l'apaisait. C'est sur le rythme de son souffle qu'il réussit à calmer sa propre respiration. Il regarda un instant sa main entourer les doigts de la jeune fille, et se promit de retourner se coucher dans cinq minutes. Cinq minutes à observer les ombres blanches de la lune. Cinq minutes à observer son visage.

* * *

Merci à Zazie, Megan et Temperance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.


End file.
